


Ain't No Cheese Fries in Paradise

by MadameFolie



Series: Paradise is Beautiful, Wish You Were Here [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beach Holidays, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Skype, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Follow-up to "Wish You and You Were Here". What Phichit would like to do -- if they were there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This is silly and self-indulgent.)

They hit a lull in the conversation. So. Well. Phichit figures he may as well be frank:  
  
"I really do wish you were here." And before anyone can get funny he clarifies: "Postcard platitudes aside. If anything could make this vacation perfect..."  
  
Guang Hong taps the camera of his phone to his lips.  
  
"There! A kiss to hold you over."  
  
"Oh yeah?" It's sweet. Makes him miss them even more.  
  
"Yeah." He gets a repeat performance of the kiss. "And another for good luck." There's a split second between his lips being close and his lips being too, too close where Phichit can see the texture of them on his screen, smooth in hi-def like he could reach out and brush his fingers against them if he tried.  
  
"How about the other cheek?" Phichit turns and offers said cheek. Guang Hong, champ that he is, indulges him. Leo laughs.  
  
"And what about me, what's my assignment?"  
  
"Here." This time Phichit aims the camera at his throat.  
  
"Heh. As you wish."  
  
"I can't see." Guang Hong frowns. "Take his shirt off."  
  
"Phichit, gonna need your help for this one." So he flicks open the first button of his shirt.  
  
"Patience, my dude. There's an art to seduction."  
  
"We're being seduced?"  
  
"If you want." Hey, Leo's the one who asked. So he explains: "I was serious about that vacation, you know. It'd be perfect with you here." Phichit lets his eyes fall shut so he can pull up the image. "Let's see. For starters, you'd smell like a day on the beach."  
  
"Sexy," Leo says. Phichit can hear the humor in his voice. This is why patience is a virtue -- he's getting to it. There's got to be some kind of build up, geez.  
  
"Like just below "fresh off the ice" on a scale of one to ten, honestly." _That_ kind of gross-sexy. Leo snorts, which Phichit's taking as a concession. Score one for the prince! "We'd be beat, but we'd still kick back with a couple of margaritas and dick around on the floor until the sun goes down."  
  
"You know, I've never had a margarita before," Leo observes. When Phichit looks back at his screen, it's to see Leo in his corner of the chat staring up at the ceiling the way he sometimes does when he's wandering around in his thoughts.  
  
" _How?_ " Margaritas are, after movie musicals, pretty much the closest thing to hard evidence that the world is fundamentally a good and gentle place. One day he's going to write a thesis on it.  
  
"I don't know," Leo shrugs. "It's just, never happened. Too much diet, not enough cheat? Like, if I can choose one and only one thing to cash in my calories, man, the cheese fries are going to win every time."  
  
"Ew," Guang Hong --Guang Hong, the real actual _king_ of fast food-- cringes and retreats into his sweatshirt. Who could blame him? Phichit's seen the monstrosity they call "cheese fries" over in the states. That goo they subject those poor potatoes to probably glows in the dark.  
  
"Okay. New rule: in the sexy dream vacation, they're banned. Ain't no cheese fries in paradise."  
  
"Suit yourself, bro."  
  
"So," Guang Hong reminds them, and not a moment too soon. "This perfect vacation. We'd be there, we'd be at the beach, margaritas...." His silence hangs heavy on the line. "What else?"  
  
Oh. Phichit's breath catches. All eyes are on him, now, huh. Better give them a nice performance, then. (He has to stop himself from fiddling with the collar of his shirt. Can't quite seem to put that tic to bed.)  
  
"Yeah.... so, uh. Margaritas. As I was saying, I was thinking we'd spread out on some towels on the floor and drink a while. Just enough that we'd still feel nice and warm. Even after it gets dark out."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"And it'd be fun -- we'd be talking and goofing off and laughing, right? And all I'd want is more of that nice feeling inside." His hand instinctively goes to his chest again as he remembers their last few: shots on the hotel room floor in Barcelona, fooling around that one time he landed a king-sized bed in Beijing. Holding the both of them close and working himself over the edge with each roll of their hips. "So.....so I'd. Um." His tongue trips because his head's still in Beijing. "Like to lie down next to you both." It's his sexy vacation fantasy, so he gets the middle. "I'd have that sun-lingering-in-your-skin thing going on and the drinks keeping me warm from inside."  
  
"Even though we smell," Guang Hong says.  
  
"Totally. You guys are rank as hell. But in a sexy way!" He turns into the pillow and nuzzles it, to demonstrate the way he'd breathe deep of them. "Ooh, I'd be smothered in it, the way you feel, the way you smell and taste..." The temptation to put his mouth on something is powerful -- but not nearly as convincing as the knowledge that he'd look ridiculous making out with his pillow. Yeah, even in the heat of the moment. But he misses them bone-deep.  
  
"Oh, we're up to taste now."  
  
"Man, if you think I'd have you guys like that and not be having some kissing going on--" He's trying to pull up the memory of their skin under his tongue. What was it like again? Was it Guang Hong's that was the tiniest bit bitter if he let his mouth linger on it? It's been so long -- or at least, it sure feels like it has.  
  
"Kissing where."  
  
"Do his shoulders," Leo tells him. "He likes it on his shoulders."  
  
"Top and sides," Guang Hong admits, going pink. Unless that's just distortion? "More than the backs, anyway."  
  
"Are we dressed?"  
  
"Um."  
  
"It's really cold here..." Okay, Guang Hong is definitely blushing. "Maybe we can just, I don't know, pretend?"  
  
"Works for me. Because, I was thinking, sexy tropical fantasy and all, we'd all be niiiiiiice and warm. Clothes optional." Phichit pauses to correct himself. "And by clothes optional I mean no clothing. We're skipping the sexy stripping for sexy sticking. Good? Good. We're all beachy keen and stuff. Got that salt tang going on."  
  
"Oh my _god_ , you've thought about this." Leo's half-shocked laughter shakes his phone. Only now he's catching on?  
  
"Every day since I got here! Every night, too." He's got a few variants on the theme by now, but this one especially's won his heart. He's proud of it! "Wanna hear about the one where I pour some on your stomach and--"  
  
"Way too cold for that," Leo interrupts, as if right on cue. "Gonna have to put it on hold for now."  
  
"Right, right. Well. In the spirit of things," Phichit goes on, and starts to shrug off his shirt. Bit of a project with his phone in one hand, but hey, someone's got to get things started. He pans the camera down his chest, down to his stomach where his skin's just starting to prickle in the open air and the lip of his shorts cuts right across that little trail of hair Guang Hong loves so much. "For your viewing pleasure." And there's Guang Hong in the right corner, sucking in his lower lip like he'd like nothing more than to be right there with his cheek up against it. Guang Hong shifts in his sweatshirt bundle.  
  
"Are you warm?" He asks, eyes sweeping along the curve of Phichit's throat. Ah. Wow. That's. Pretty okay. Phichit strokes the path of their wake with his fingertips to his neck to give the guys something to watch.  
  
"Yeah," he breathes. "You should put your hands on me. I'll warm them up."  
  
The other two consider this offer.  
  
"Get his hips," Leo says. "I'll hold him up."  
  
"You're too good to me," Phichit tells them. Leo laughs some more, it's an infectious kind of habit to have in bed and Phichit feels it welling up inside him, too.  
  
"Gonna spoil you rotten, probably."  
  
"Hah." Phichit rests his head back against the headboard, trying to imagine it's Leo's chest. Too solid, no heartbeat. Dammit. "Lucky me."  
  
"Lucky you." Guang Hong draws in some air like he's just remembered that's a thing he needs to do. "Hey, I'm gonna kiss your collarbone." Man, right to the weak point. "Little ones just to start. But you're so warm, like you've soaked up all that sun. You're like holding summer itself in my hands. And I can't stop touching you. Running my hands up your sides, down your chest. Feeling you shiver."  
  
"He's losing track of his mouth." Leo adds. "Isn't he? Any second now that kissing's going to turn into his teeth-- heh, probably his tongue. He'll be sucking on you." His eyes flutter shut. "Makes a real scenic view."  
  
"It's great," Phichit sighs. "I love it. The way you take when you forget yourself." Guang Hong's breath stutters. "It's already having an effect, look--" This time it's his lap that gets the camera treatment. He unbuttons his shorts and pushes all that clothing nonsense out of the way so he can see. So they can see.  
  
He's getting hard. Slower than he might have with them there, but the sounds of them on the line, the rough undercurrent of Leo's voice and the thinness of Guang Hong's-- he slips his hand beneath his cock to show them how his foreskin falls back. The head feels cool and exposed.  
  
"Oh," Guang Hong says.  
  
"Allow me to do the honors," Leo replies, thumb poised at his lip. "I think I should be able to take over from there. You relax." Mm, he likes that thought, Leo wrapped around him front and back, with Guang Hong pressed up against them.  
  
"C'mon. Let me see you do some more of that taking." He looks down over his cheekbones at Guang Hong. "Don't have to be fancy about it. I want you." And here he traces himself with his thumb, only enough pressure to keep the fire stoked. "Come closer."  
  
"Phichit....it's not really, I mean. It's nothing _sexy_. I'd just be rubbing up against you." Ah-ha. There goes his hand, finally. He pulls it back into his sweatshirt and Phichit can see the fabric buckle as that hand finds its way between his legs. Tentatively at first, like all he's doing is feeling himself through his underwear. If Leo's doing anything in his burrito, heck if Phichit can tell.  
  
"That's fine, man it's-- he circles again, just beneath the head where touch shoots right through his nerves at full charge. "Do it, it's hot. "It's really, really hot." Eloquent. Pff. Not that it seems to bother Guang Hong at all. He spreads his legs to make more room for him. Tries to imagine Guang Hong's hips fitting to his, fingers scrabbling against his arms.  
  
"Fuck," Leo curses. He swallows hard and moves, he's curling in on himself. That's nice, too: Phichit imagines Leo tensing up against him, cock solid against his back. He wants to rock into both of them.  
  
"Got a kiss for me?" He'd turn his head over his shoulder, no matter how uncomfortable the reach, just for that moment of connection. Of Leo panting, ragged, against his mouth.  
  
"Anything," Leo promises. "Anything you want." Guang Hong groans into the cuff of his sweatshirt, fist jerking beneath his clothes. Trust Leo to follow through, though, because he doesn't let that go without adding: "Bet you two are making a real mess of my hand."  
  
"Harder," Guang Hong urges them. "Please--" he's lost in his own reverie, fucking his fingers, burying his face in his sleeve. Adorable, even when he's rutting senselessly against Phichit in his mind. Man, especially when he's rutting senselessly.  
  
"Hey, hey, easy there-- let me see your face." Phichit tries to tap the camera to get his attention, but with one hand, it's kind of...well, uh...close enough. Guang Hong looks up. His hair is dark and shining with sweat around the temples, his face flushed. Leo whistles his appreciation.  
  
"Nice," he says. "Warm enough for you?" The change in Guang Hong is freaking-- unbelievable. He cocks his head and turns that sweet, eyelash-hooded gaze on them both and tells them:  
  
"Never, not when you're not here." Bam, right in the chest. Monster.  
  
"God, I wish I could kiss you." Phichit means it. It aches to be this close with so much between them. Guang Hong smiles, cute as you please.  
  
"That wouldn't be a bad start."  
  
"Don't push your luck, man," and here Phichit tightens his fingers ever so slightly on the upstroke. Variety being the spice of life and all. "I'll slobber all over you."  
  
"Nooooooo, gross," Guang Hong wails, but his voice bubbles with mirth, so it can't all be so horrible. Leo grunts, shoulders bouncing with each movement of his arm.  
  
"Think-- think you guys are getting my hand gross enough as it is--" he forces out from between his teeth. How close is he, anyway? Ah, to be there in that burrito with him, knowing what only the burrito knows...  
  
"Saved it all up just for you," Phichit says.  
  
"Ah, fuck." A sound, a surge of something in Leo's throat. "Fff-fuck-- lucky me."  
  
"Lucky, lucky you." But he's a good sport. Phichit has a kiss all ready to soothe that particular burn.  
  
Things unravel pretty fast after that. How could they not? It's like he's been conditioned to react to their voices, and to those little everythings in between that they do. The way Guang Hong gets to gasping when he's at the edge like it's too much for one frail body to handle. The way Leo closes in on himself, intense and internal about it, but not willing to go there alone. Phichit gives in eventually, leaving the phone on the pillow and laying his head against the screen. The tiny vibrations from the speaker almost feel kind of like real contact. Almost. He can close his eyes and pretend they're both there with him.  
  
So, yeah. One day, when they're rich and famous. They'll have everything they want.


End file.
